thesoundofhappinessfandomcom-20200213-history
Fang Mei Yun
}} was an expertise scammer under the alias for the purpose of improving the living conditions from her mother, but on a positive aspect, MeiYun cultivated an influential reputation within the aspect of business. Waking up from her desires of gaining greater wealth after failing to claim the assets from ShiChang, MeiYun susbequently departed from Taiwan and wanting her unborn child to follow an entirely different pathway from herself. Relations *Wang Shi Chang (ex-lover) **Unborn child of ShiChang Friends *Shen Fang Zi (ex-employer) Enemies *Zhang Zheng Hao *Wu Jia Yun *Wu Jia Wen *Lin Zhi Ming *Jiang Hong Jie *Cai Yun Ru *Wang Yan Xi *Cai Chong Ren *Li Bao Na *Lin Xiao Ke History MeiYun first appeared in the sixty-first episode, returning to Taiwan and assisted ShiChang with bailing his daughter from imprisonment as YanXi was involved in a failed murder towards JiaWen and JiaYun. MeiYun revered in the sadistic mistreatments towards, but her actions were immediately caught red-handed by ZhengHao and were forced to cooperate with him in her cunning desires of obtaining the assets from ShiChang and appointed BaoNa as the next publicity manager for YongXin. With the latter's daughter declared as "lunatic", MeiYun finds herself getting backstabbed by ZhengHao, who had the intention of claiming everything belonging to WangFamily for himself. Fearing that JiaWen had allied with her ex-husband's ambitious desires, MeiYun seeks to the former's life before the unexpected interference from YanXi, who faked her amnesia to protect her father. She represented FangZi during the chairman election for WorldGroup, giving the antagonists her support in exiling LinFamily from the company. With her true identity already exposed to ZhengHao since the beginning, MeiYun eventually lost the trust and feelings of ShiChang. During her failed attempt at killing ShiChang, the involvement in an accident had left MeiYun comatose. This forced the former to face the law charges in place of the true benefactor, YanXi which coincidentally allowed ZhengHao to proceed in his plans of taking over ShiChang's position as a director. (episode 61-97) ---- Surviving from death at the hands of ZhengHao thanks to YanXi, a recuperated MeiYun later caught ChongRen in possession of the money given by ShiChang. Seeking to claim what's rightfully hers, MeiYun "accidentally" caused ChongRen to become comatose. Not wanting to face the law for her carelessness after being confronted by JiaWen and XiaoKe, she lied that ChongRen was in fact her lost brother. As her words were later foiled by ZhiMing, MeiYun now deemed JiaWen as the main obstacle in achieving her goals and endangered the lives of JiaWen and her unborn child but her malicious intentions were foiled by the recovered ChongRen. Being appointed as the personal secretary of Chairman-Lai, MeiYun agreed to pleadings from ShiChang for the purpose of dealing with ZhengHao, who had the intention of becoming YongXin's chairman. Hearing news that ChongRen and ShiChang were getting married, in a desperate attempt in winning back the love from the latter, MeiYun revealed about her pregnancy. But when ChongRen unintentionally ended up as the husband for XiaoKe, MeiYun redeemed from her mistakes as a scammer after promised ShiChang that she wouldn't allow her unborn child to follow the same footsteps as herself. Following this, MeiYun decided to depart from Taiwan after giving ZhengHao a warning through her underlings, which seemingly inadvertently allowed him to personally achieve what MeiYun failed through YanXi. (episode 100-128) Trivia N/A Category:Overseas Characters Category:Introduced Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unmarried Characters Category:Allies Category:Former Villainess Category:Redeemed Antagonists Category:Members of YongXin